


25 days of your OTP

by Anonymous_Kraken



Series: 25 days of fic-mas [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Overwatch (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 25 days of your otp, Alternate Universe - Humantale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk has heterchromia, Gen, Green soul human is called Forest, I'm in rarepare hell, Like...Forest green..., M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kraken/pseuds/Anonymous_Kraken
Summary: Sooo, I'm doing the 25 days of your otp fic thingie- I tried this last year but didn't post them anywhere...So this year I'm really, really trying to do it. Fics will range wildly in fandoms. Pretty much whatever I feel like writing, I'm gonna write. Tags will be added with new daysPrompts found here- http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/134012970809/25-days-of-christmas-otp-challenge





	1. Star

“Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe?” Red-brown eyes flicked up from a magazine to see kind brown eyes starring. “That’s me.” Ashe stood, placing the magazine back in the box she had found it in. “Great!” The kid was young, or so Ashe guessed. He was positive and full of energy- His nametag read ‘Lucio’ and his dreadlocks were styled into a thick bun held together with a festive green and red ribbon. What a ray of sunshine. He hurt Ashe’s eyes. “Doctor Ziegler is ready for you in room four! Just down the hall.” He pointed down the corridor and Ashe followed his finger without another word. 

Ashe didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be with her crew- Drinking, maybe playing some poker, maybe destroy some of the garish statues left behind by her folks when they died and left their estate to her- But Bob, her butler and maybe the only person she actually considered family, begged her to take care of herself- And that included trips to the doctor’s office. And so, there was Ashe, sitting on the crinkly paper they covered the cushy bed...Chair...thing with and waiting for this Doctor Ziegler. Like most of the clinic, room four was decorated for the holiday season- But this room wasn’t as much as an eyesore as the rest. The decor was white and gold with one exception- A blue star hang on the wall right in the sight of the patient’s seat. It was ornate, casting neat shadows from the fairy lights that surrounded it. Ashe reckoned if the set up had been in someone’s house with gentler lighting instead of the harsh overhead LEDs, it would be tolerable. 

“Elizabeth?” Ashe cringed- She hated her first name. Too rich for her blood, she liked to say. “Just Ashe, if you don’t mind.” Tired blue eyes drifted up from a clipboard to lock with Ashe’s gaze. “Very well. I am Doctor Ziegler.” The woman spoke with some kind of accent, but it was hard for Ashe to place, her blonde hair was twisted into a ponytail, and she wore small, star shaped earrings. Festive. “Do you want me to speak frankly, Ashe?” The doctor asked, eyes traveling back down to her clipboard. “That suits me just fine, doc.” The doctor, or Angela, if the ID clipped to her white coat was anything to go by, sighed. “You need to make some lifestyle changes. You’re almost forty. Your blood tests show the signs more than anything that you need to make changes.” Ashe winced- This is why she didn’t want to go to the doctor’s. She didn’t want to change her lifestyle. “Okay, doctor, what do y’suggest I do different?” The doctor started writing something up and spoke without looking up from her clipboard. “I suggest a change in diet, regular exercise, and maybe some better company?” That last part took Ashe by surprise. “Now what could you mean by that?” 

Angela finally looked up from her clipboard. “I’ve seen you with your crew before. Loud, troublemakers, obviously drink too much. How much younger are they than you?” Ashe rolled her eyes but did the math after a huffy moment. “About twenty years, I reckon. ‘Cept Mccree.” She responded, as if the doctor knew who Jesse Mccree was. “I’m not saying never hang out with them again, but I am saying have some more mature company every once in a while. You’ll be surprised how much your stress level drops when you aren’t subconsciously babysitting.” Ashe pursed her lips- The doctor may have had a point. “Well, how about it, doc? Want to grab dinner sometime?” A smirk crossed her face as she saw Angela’s pale skin twinge with pink. She cleared her throat as she started writing again. “I’m your doctor. It’s inappropriate for you to pursue me as a romantic interest. However….” She ripped off a prescription paper with something else attached. “It would be perfectly fine if you wanted to switch doctors. Here’s a number for a colleague of mine. And below that is my personal number. If you wish to make a change, let me know. Happy holidays, Ms. Ashe.” 

And with that, the doctor was gone, leaving a stunned Ashe sitting with a prescription slip and two numbers on a star shaped post it note.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my undertale bullshit. In this fic Chara and Frisk are refereed to as female but I do recognize and respect that in canon they are both non binary.

The temperature must have been in the negatives- The wind chill was piercing and unrelenting as snow swirled around. Making for a lovely sight but was one huge inconvenience to walk in. Chara was nearly frozen by the time she and Asriel got back to their apartment. “I’m never going outside again.” Chara grumbled, quickly shedding her wet coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. “That’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?” Asriel laughed at his sister. “Easy for you to say, Azzy. You’ve always run warm.” The girl glared, her expression unamused. “True, true. It’s too bad you have no soul to keep you warm.” Asriel laughed, just narrowly escaping a punch from his sister. 

“Ah, there you two are. I told you it was going to start snowing...But noooo. You just had to go out, didn’t you?” Chara stuck out her tongue at her girlfriend. “Don’t be a wise-ass, Frisk.” Frisk just blew a kiss in response. “Anyway, go get changed and sit by the fire- I’ve got hot chocolate on the stove.” And Asriel could swear he never saw Chara run so quickly as when he saw her running to get dressed. “She’s a fiend, Frisk. A chocolate fiend.” Frisk laughed, shrugging. “I don’t mind it. She’s cute.” Asriel wrinkled his nose as he headed to his room. “That’s gay, Frisk.” He teased. Frisk’s dual colored eyes widened as she pressed a hand to her chest. “Me? Gay? The thought of it…! Oh my stars!” The two howled with laughter before Asriel retreated to get changed. 

Chara emerged a moment later, dressed in leggings and an oversized green and yellow sweater. “I’m warm now gimme hot chocolate.” She demanded, red eyes squinted at her girlfriend. Frisk wore an unamused expression. She was the master of keeping a straight face, after all. “Slow your roll, Dreemurr. It’s not even done yet. You know your mom’s recipe requires some extra stuff. Like fresh whipped cream and salted caramel flavor.” Chara whined- But she knew she couldn’t have hot chocolate any other way. Toriel, her mother, had spoiled them with all sorts of delicious things when her and Asriel were kids. Much to their displeasure, neither of them could replicate those delicious things as neither of them could cook at all- Once they nearly poisoned their father trying to bake a pie for him. Though, it was hardly an issue now that they both found significant others who could cook quite well. Frisk for Chara and Forest for Asriel- Though, Forest still lived separately, as the two weren’t ready to live together yet. 

“Fineeee. I’ll waste away then!” Chara pouted more, dramatically falling to the couch. “Remember me as I was, Frisk.” Frisk didn’t even bother responding. She just turned on her heel and headed back into the kitchen, the sound of the stand mixer soon drowning out Chara’s whining. “That was cold, Frisk.” Asriel laughed as he came back into the room. “And here I thought you were nice.” He glanced at Chara hogging the whole couch for about five seconds before just sitting on her legs. “I know, right? She’s letting me die here in a world without hot chocolate.” 

The stand mixer stopped whirring after a few moments and Frisk came out with two mugs of hot chocolate. “You two spend too much time around Mettaton. He’s making you guys so dramatic.” She said with a giggle, setting the mugs on the coffee table. “He’s opening my eyes to a more glamorous future, Frisk.” Chara deadpanned, prying her legs out from under Asriel so she could sit up and finally enjoy her hot chocolate. Waiting for it to be a non burning temperature be damned! She was going to drink the hell out of it! And...Maybe she was spending too much time with Undyne as well...All that aside, Chara took a long sip of coco, letting the scalding liquid slide down her throat and warm her to her core. “Mn...Frisk, my love, my angel, the light of my life…! I owe you my soul.” She sighed into the mug with a content smile. “Too bad you don’t have one.” Asriel muttered into his drink.

Frisk laughed, shaking her head. “No need for dramatics. A kiss is payment enough.” She leaned down, pressing her lips against Chara’s- What lingered was the taste of hot chocolate.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Shiro and Allura from voltron! The prompt is snow

It was a lovely sight, truly. Takashi didn't know how much he missed snow until he has back on earth. The chill of it. The flurries spiraling around with the wind. The way it covered the ground with a sheet, leaving one into a trance of quiet reflection. At least, that's how Shiro was enjoying the snow. Staring out at the winter landscape with a cup of coffee.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned to face Allura, who was starring at the white scene before her with wide eyes. "Shiro...if you so not mind me asking, what is that falling from the sky?" Shiro smiled, just remembering that Allura was from a different planet and probably has never seen the stuff before. "It's called snow. It occurs when temperatures drop low enough and there's moisture in the atmosphere. Tiny ice crystals form snowflakes and if there's enough, they'll start stiking together until they get heavy enough to fall to the ground." He explained as Allura continued to gawk at the natural phenomenon. 

"It's beautiful..." She whispered before turning to Shiro with an excited expression. "Can I go out there?"   
"Oh, of course. Just...bundle up. Its really cold out there. " 

"I'm not concerned." Allura shrugged, throwing open the door. "You'll be here to warm me up when I get back." And with a wink (she must spend too much time with Lance), the princess headed out into the snow, leaving Shiro with a small blush and amused expression. 

"You bet I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize allura has probably seen snow in some form before but for the sake of this fix lets say she hasn't


	4. Candy canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for a fandom I recently joined! Piritta is my headcanon name for Pistachio cookie and Guinevere is my best friend's headcanon name for white chocolate cookie.

Day 4- Candy canes 

“What an odd treat.” Piritta looked to the candy cane resting in her palm, still in its wrapping. “Odd how?” Her companion, Guinevere asked, already sucking on the end of hers. “I mean, the shape is inconvenient? The taste is very powerful, almost unpleasantly so. And it gets all sticky!” Guin laughed, moving some of Piritta’s soft green hair out of her face. “Well, maybe getting your hair out of the way would be for the best then. Wouldn’t want it to end up getting stuck.” She laughed at the displeased expression that crossed Piritta’s face. “Besides, it’s not too hard to eat if you keep most of it in the wrapper. Just try sucking on the end.” Piritta raised a brow but complied with Guinevere’s request if only to humor her. After a few moments, the green haired woman noticed the end of her ‘treat’ getting rather sharp, she pulled it out of her mouth to inspect it, and sure enough a needle-like tip had formed at the bottom. “What the…” 

“En Guarde!” Piritta looked up in surprise to see Guinevere holding up her own sharpened candy cane as if she were holding a rapier. “...You are serious, aren't you?” The determined look in Guin's eye said it all. And so Piritta touched the tip of her sharpened candy cane to the tip of Guinevere's sharpened candy cane and the two had a very minty and sticky sword fight. As Guin was a more experienced sword fighter, she won. “I claim my prize now! She grinned, pressing her lips against Piritta's. 

“I think candy canes are my favorite treat...well, right after you.” She grinned once she pulled away. Pirrita laughed. Maybe candy canes weren't so bad after all.


	5. Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five is christmas tree! Here is Wirt and Dipper   
> It's been maybe a million years since I've written these two

“Wait….you guys have a menorah and a Christmas tree?” Wirt asked, surveying the room in front of him. “Yeah. We mainly celebrate Chanukah but Mabel loves the colorful...extraness of Christmas. So we do that as well for her sake.” Dipper smiled fondly at the memory of him and his twin picking out their first tree after Mabel had convinced their parents they should get one. “But this year...Our parents were super busy. So it's just gonna be you, me, and Mabel decorating. Is that okay?” 

Wirt nodded, picking up a blue and silver bauble. “Yeah…My family already put up our tree. Greg and our parents love to do things right after thanksgiving.” He shrugged. “Always was a little...overwhelming. Like swirling colors dancing all around, faster and faster, dizzying and frightening. Suffocating the victims in a blinding light, until the tinsel is-”

“AAAAAA DIPPING DOTS! WIRT! WHO IS READY TO DECORATE?!” And here we see Mabel Pines stripping off a blue and silver sweater with candles for a green and red sweater with glittering stars. “We are…?” Mason looked at Wirt, who was clearly a little miffed about his poem being cut off, but he rose from his seat anyway- in all his tall, lanky glory. “It's great that we have Wirt here- He can get the lights at the top of the tree, as well as the star! We all know as much as Dipper tries, he can't reach. “ Dipper shot his twin a weak glare. “You can't reach either!” 

Wirt laughed quietly at the siblings. There were quite a few differences between his relationship with his younger brother and the relationship between two twins. “I see. I’m only useful because I’m tall. Understandable.” Mason rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before sticking out his tongue. “At least you know now.” Wirt swiped Dipper’s hat off in retaliation, sticking it on top of the tree just to be a jerk. Mabel couldn’t contain her laughter, quickly snapping a picture. “I have got to send this to our cousin! Pine tree is how he refers to Mason! Seeing Dipper’s hat on an actual pine tree is gold. I knew I liked you, Wirt.” Wirt, for his part, smiled smugly at Dipper’s feeble attempts to get his hat. “Thanks Mabel. That means a lot.” Mason turned on his sister and boyfriend with a glare. “Yeah, yeah. We’re all very friendly and filled with jolly spirit. Now can you /please/ get my hat off the Christmas tree?!”


	6. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I could have just made this ficmas about people I ship with Mercy. But day 6 was angel so I had to use her! But I was experimenting with Ashe the first day, so I decided a slightly more popular ship for today. Yes, I headcanon Emily as Moira's niece, but there probably isn't any canon relationship there. Whatever. Give me more information on Emily, Blizzard, I'm begging-
> 
> Also this chapter is way longer than the last two whoops.

To say that Moira O’Deorain was a cynical, difficult, snob was probably giving her more credit than she deserved. Even around the holidays, Moira would look upon her family with some level of disdain evident on her features. No one could really tell what set her over the edge when it came to her family- At least no one in her family could tell. Moira really cut them off because she never fit in. From her mismatched eyes to her affinity for science- No one in her family understood her. This was made clear by the fact that when she was young, her mother forced her to wear contacts, hiding her heterochromia, forced her to slouch so she would appear shorter, begged her to hide her love of science. She feared all her daughter’s differences would make life hard for her- She had Moira’s best interest at heart, but the damage had been done- Moira could not forgive her mother for forcing her to hide so many things about herself- Even now, so many years later, she looked to her mother with disgust. Though, most if not all the family took her mother’s side, even furthering the divide Moira felt from her family. Why she even came to events like this, even after perhaps a solid week of not sleeping the recommended eight hours- Or even...Two hours a night. was a mystery….Well, maybe not as big a mystery as it seemed. 

Moira had gone years without talking to her parents or either of her sisters because of what their mother had done- Besides all that, Moira was a very busy woman. But one day, her sister, Aisling, called frantically- She was going into labor but her husband was away on business! Their parents were on vacation in Hawaii! Their other sister was on her honeymoon! Moira was the only one she had left. So, despite not seeing her sister in years, Moira rushed to pick her up and drive her to the hospital, where she stayed the whole time- Allowing Aisling to dig her nails into her pale skin as she cried. Moira had never been the comforting type, but she did her best- Stroking her sister’s red hair and whispering in Irish. Eventually, her niece Emily was born. Aisling named Moira Emily’s godmother on the spot, and Moira accepted. 

And so, after the birth of Emily, Moira came to family gatherings again, if only to spoil her little niece with affection. She also retained somewhat of a close relationship with Aisling- The rest of the family was still wary of the woman who had avoided all gatherings for years. Moira could hardly say she blamed them. This year was no different. Another holiday gathering where Moira found herself propped up against a wall, glass of whisky in her hand as the O’Deorain clan chattered about, laughing, singing- Making an awful amount of noise. In fact, so much noise that Moira hardly noticed Emily coming up to her. “Auntie!Auntie!...AUNT MOIRA!” It was only then did the scientist turn to see the much shorter woman pouting up at her. “Oh, sorry dear, I can hardly hear you.” Emily nodded. “It is quite loud...Wanna go for a walk?” Moira hastily accepted and after bundling up, the two made their way into the cold. “Ah...Much better.” Emily sighed. “I wanted to talk to you about something…” 

This caught Moira’s attention and she gave her niece the signal to continue speaking. “I’m...Seeing someone. I haven’t told anyone else because...Well..The person I’m seeing is a girl.” Emily was so quiet that Moira almost missed it. Almost. “Firstly, while I understand why you would come to me, Aisling loves you more than anything in this world- I’m certain she would accept you as you are. Secondly, what’s this girl like?” Emily laughed a bit, knowing her aunt was right. As always. “Her name is Lena. She actually works at a cafe not to far from here, if you’d like to meet her.” This made the scientist raise a brow. “Doesn’t she have family to spend today with?” The younger woman sighed at that. “Her family is...Difficult. Well, difficult is putting it nicely. You’d never guess how awful they are from how positive Lena is. She’s brilliant, Aunt Moira! So cheerful and fun! She’s had terrible things happen to her but, she always manages to smile and look at the bright side.’ Moira smiled softly at her niece. “She sounds lovely. Let’s go see her. “

Predictably, the cafe was rather empty, but there was one barista and one customer in the corner that Moira hardly took note of- Her mismatched eyes were focused on the barista. The girl was short- Emily was probably a bit taller. Her dark brown hair was short but stuck up in a spiked style. Her face was dotted with freckles and her brown eyes lit up when she saw Emily. “Em! Love, what are you doing here?Why aren’t you with your family?” British. So very British. Moira hardly held back a sneer. “I am with my family! This is my Aunt Moira. Aunt Moira, this is my girlfriend Lena!” Lena made a small show of looking around before leaving her post behind the counter to step up to the two redheads. “It’s an honor to meet you!” She grinned, sticking out her hand to the older woman. Moira took it, a small bit of respect held for Lena coming to her first to introduce herself before moving to Emily. 

It was sweet, watching the two embrace- Moira only wanted happiness for her niece..And it happiness meant this...Energetic, cheerful, Brit- So be it. Though, the redhead felt a bit odd. Like the world was spinning around her- Everything was blurry...What could have brought this on? She held a hand to her head and could hardly see Emily looking up at her with concern. The next thing she knew, Moira was on the ground- The worries voices of Emily and Lena echoing in her head. Then, darkness. 

When she woke up, she was greeted by an unfamiliar face. A woman with a bright light over her head...Her skin was pale and flawless. Her blonde hair was pulled behind her, and her blue eyes showed a gentle concern. “....Am I dead?” Moira groaned. “Even if I were, I didn’t think I was the type to see a damn angel hovering above me…” She could hear Emily snicker before the blonde woman spoke. “It’s alright- She’s hardly the first person to make the comparison.” An accent. German, maybe? “No, you aren’t dead. You’re exhausted and your body finally shut down.” The ‘angel’ spoke matter of factly. Moira glared weakly as she propped herself up on her elbows. “And what would you know of my condition?” 

Instead of words, the woman provided a ID card. It read- Overwatch hospital, chief of staff, Doctor Angela Ziegler, md. “Isn’t it lucky you passed out with a doctor on sight?” Emily asked, helping her aunt stay up. “It is...Sorry for my behavior, Doctor.” The doctor waved it off. “It’s fine. Just get home and get plenty of rest. And try to come in for a check up. I’d like to see you improving.” She smiled- And suddenly Moira got the distinct feeling that Doctor Angela Ziegler was very good at her job. Her presence was calming but she spoke with the authority that came from being a medical professional. Moira had nothing but respect for this woman. Well, respect and...Maybe something else. Okay- Not maybe. She was /definitely/ attracted to the blonde. So she happily took the card Angela offered her. “I must be off now- Take the night to rest up and call me in the morning.” And with that, the woman was gone. 

“Oh, I will, aingeal….” Moira whispered, watching the blonde retreat into the snowy night. “I will.”


	7. Pyjamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton and Papyrus for this one!

"I just can't wait for our dinner tonight, Pappy! Unfortunately the life of a superstar is never dull, so I'll be busy all day. But no worries! I'll shine as brightly as I always do for our date!" Papyrus pursed his lips as he listened to Mettaton's message. Anyone else would have thought he sounded animated and full of the life he always was- But Pap knew his boyfriend better. He sounded exhausted! Going out in public tonight should be canceled...Now he just needed some help to set up a relaxing yet romantic night at home. 

"And so, that is the conundrum I now face! Frisk, what should I do?" In times of trouble, Papyrus goes to his best friend for advice- She usually gave the mosy sound reasoning. Sans was just a joker and Undyne was...well, Undyne. Surprisingly, Asriel was the one who interjected. "Oh! There was something I did for Forest a while back! I went to target and bought really comfortably pyjamas and snacks and we just snuggled on the couch and watched movies! It was after he had a hard day at work, so it was able to cheer him up!" Papyrus' face lit up. "Yes! Asriel! That is an amazing idea! And certainly Mettaton needs a night away from all his adoring fans!" 

Asriel looked quite please with himself even as he, Papryus, and Frisk pulled into the Target parking lot. "I must find the perfect pjs for Mettaton!" Pap was determined! He would do this! As they approched the pyjama section, Frisk and Asriel helped by holding up options. None of them were right! The closest were a pair of pink pants with hearts....But still...

Until, Papryus' eyes found a dark blue t-shirt. While not a color Mettaton wore often, what really mattered was what was on the shirt. In the center it read "stars make their own light." In yellow font with a single star underneath the text. "Its perfect! Now we need the bottoms!" Papyrus held the shirt up tripumpantly. It took a few morr minutes, but Frisk eventually held up a dark blue pair of pjs with golden stars adorning the fabric. Pap held both articles to his chest with glee, almost walking to the register before he remembered to buy pyjamas for himself. He settled on orange flannel patterned pants and a white shirt that read "Radical!" With a graphic of a very "cool" guy wearing sunglasses. 

Before heading home, the trio stopped to get snacks. Simple things- candy, popcorn, chips. Papyrus also noted to order anything Mettaton wanted from take out. Asriel and Frisk dropped him at home and he started setting up. "Uh, bro? What's up? Sans' lazy tone tore Papyrus from his task of making an amazing pillow fort, complete with the fairy lights from his room. "Making a pillow fort, brother! Mettaton and I are going to kick back tonight!"   
"Huh. Okay....I'll stay out of your hair. Just make sure you don't....fort it up." Papyrus just turned to glare at his brother's goofy grin. "Must you always do that?!" He yelled after the elder as Sans made his escape. 

Still, it was nice to know Sans wouldn't be hovering around. Mettaton arrived sometime later, dressed impecibly as always, but Pap could see he was worn out. "Ready, Pappy?" He asked, regular charming smile on his face. "Yes!" Papyrus grinned, taking Mettaton's hands. "Though, I thought we could go somewhere else tonight. Someplace really special!" Mettaton certainly looked intrigued as his lanky boyfriend gently pulled him into the house. What he found was a fort around the worn green couch, snacks layed out, a few stuffed animals placed for good measure, and a bag with Mettaton's name on it. "Welcome to scenic my house!" Papyrus was grinning, but there was a hint of nerves. "Pappy....what is all this?" Mettaton asked, tilting his head. 

Papyrus was blushing as he prepared an answer. "I...I knew you would be tired from shooting all day. I wanted to surprise you with a restful night....Is it okay...?" Mettaton's heart melted and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him tightly. "It's wonderful, Pappy. Thank you!" Papyrus relaxed and gave Mettaton a light squeeze. "Mighty neat! Here, lets get changed and pick out a movie. We can also order food when you're ready!" 

And so the two changed into their PJs, Mettaton taking about one hundred selfies of his, raving about how sweet Papyrus was and how he knew him so well! They ate pizza and junk food and watched too many romcoms. Eventually, they both succumbed to sleep, Mettaton resting on Papyrus's chest as the soft glow of the fairy lights hung above them.


	8. Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever release these on times? Probably not. This chapter is for John (Keith's dad who doesn't have a name so I just call him John) and Krolia.

“So...What are we doing?” Krolia asked, observing her human companion setting up a tree with lights and strange...Spherical decorations. “Settin’ up the Christmas tree.” John’s response came with his usual easy smile. And as fond of that smile as Krolia was, she still didn’t understand what he was talking about. “Christ….Mas tree?” She tilted her head, eyes narrowing. “What purpose does it serve?” John laughed at her question. “It doesn’t serve any purpose, really. It’s just tradition. Even when I’m all by myself I put up a Christmas tree. Just feels right.” Krolia moved from her perch on the couch and gently picked up on of the orbs from the box John had been picking them out of. “...The Galra lost all traditions with the destruction of our homeworld.” She noted grimly. “At least I assume so. We have longer lifespans, but not that much longer. I never knew of our homeworld. But there has never been anything like this celebrated. So I’m left to assume that if we ever had such traditions, they were lost.” The woman finished by shrugging her shoulders at John’s concerned expression. “Things like this don’t matter to the Galra. Not anymore.” Her companion just nodded, allowing her to drop the subject as he retrieved another orb from the box. “...Here’s how ya hang ‘em.” John made a show of gingerly placing the bauble on a branch, making sure it was secure before gesturing at Krolia to give it a try. She did so, and while not feeling any of the...nostalgic joy John seemed to be enjoying, she did feel happy- Practicing this strange human custom. 

They eventually reached the end of the box when John retrieved a package filled with strands of silver thread. “What’s this?” Krolia asked, running her clawed finger along the strings. “S’called tinsel. It just adds a little somethin extra to the tree, I reckon.” John answered as he grabbed the tinsel between his fingers- He seemed to...Paint it onto the tree. “Ya gotta be real gentle about it. Make sure the strands catch.” Krolia copied his movements- And for some reason...Painting the tree with silver thread was a wholly satisfying experience. “You’re a natural!” John grinned, taking some leftover tinsel and playfully draping it on Krolia’s head. The alien laughed softly at her human companion as she did the same to him. “I had a good teacher.”


End file.
